


Тому, кого не встречу (кого мне не обнять)

by maylinaddams



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dimension Travel, Drama, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Liverpool F.C., M/M, wtffootball2019lvl5
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylinaddams/pseuds/maylinaddams
Summary: Адам - путешественник по измерениям, и в каждой вселенной он находит Джордана.





	Тому, кого не встречу (кого мне не обнять)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you who never arrived (in my arms)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500781) by [tavrincallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavrincallas/pseuds/tavrincallas). 



> _Тебе, кого мне не обнять._  
>  _Тебе, любимый, что потерян мной до встречи._  
>  _Не знаю, что за песню тебе спеть._  
>  _И лезвия летящих дней уже лишили нас надежды_  
>  _Узнать друг друга..._  
>  _И панорамы без границ_  
>  _Моих мечтаний – даль недостижима_  
>  _То города, то башен и мостов_  
>  _И поворотом призрачной дороги_  
>  _В раю, где бог диктует ритм событий._  
>  _Все, что возникло в этом сне, все означает -_  
>  _Это – ты –_  
>  _Ты, что вечно ускользаешь.*_

 

* * *

 

Адам открывает глаза, и ему снова двадцать восемь. Хендо стоит прямо перед ним, уставившись беспокойно, словно Адам сделал что-то не то, как будто упустил шанс забить гол или не взял пас. Но Адам не играл уже много лет и не особо заботится о последствиях, если пропустит удар. Этот Хендо отличается от того, кого он знает, к кому привык. Как и Адам, который никогда не был в этой версии этого здания, не говоря уже об этой комнате. Адам оглядывается вокруг. Одна сторона комнаты занята зеркалами во всю стену, на другой стене - герб Ливерпуля и слоганы, _“You’ll Never Walk Alone”_ и _“We are Liverpool”_. Адам морщит нос, учуяв средство для мытья пола и легкий запах пота, и с этого момента еще и одеколон Хендо.

Это один из многих, многих тренажерных залов в Мелвуде**.

Пустое пространство, свободное от многочисленных холодных и металлических тренажеров, Хендо и Адам, и их усталые отражения.

Хендо одет сегодня в ярко-красную ливерпульскую футболку, оранжевая бейсболка на его волосах, влажных от пота, без всякого геля. Он выглядит истощенным и словно готов убить кого-нибудь. Темные круги под глазами, обычная улыбка исчезла с губ.

— Как ты? — спрашивает Адам. Вопрос выходит неловким; слишком резким в тишине, где только отопление слегка гудит. Часы на стене говорят ему, что сейчас 6 часов, тикают, тикают, тикают, ровный ритм в отличие от его суматошного сердца. Адам резко вдыхает. Судя по темноте за окном, он решает, что сейчас раннее утро, слишком ранее, и Хендо, похоже, уже несколько дней не высыпается.

— Ты знаешь, как я, Адам. У тебя тоже мозги вскипели от последних 24 часов? — в голосе Хендо определенная резкость, негодование простреливает позвоночник Адама сверху донизу.

Телефон Хендо не перестает пиликать. Поток сообщений со всех аккаунтов в соцсетях, бесконечные вопросы, правда ли. Кривой смешок - единственный ответ Адама, он поднимает руку к лицу, устало трет глаза. Хендо притворяется, что зевает. Старается скрыть свои настоящие чувства, притворяясь, что он в порядке. На этом поле боя Хендо всегда был хорош, но никогда не достигал совершенства. — Милли пошел вниз поговорить с Клоппом, если тебе нужно с ними пообщаться, — говорит Хендо с осуждением, его глаза все еще закрыты. Адам не двигается с места, пойманный в пространстве и времени, в ловушке атмосферы Хендо. Когда Хендо открывает глаза, Адаму кажется, что он замечает слёзы.

 _Ох_ , думает Адам. Он вернулся слишком далеко во времени, в другой разновидности вселенной. Это та, где Ингси*** только что решил покинуть клуб, резко и без предупреждения****. И Хендо приходится нести всю тяжесть непонимания, почему, что он сделал не так, словно он как-то мог предотвратить это.

Сейчас Хендо пытается не сломаться. Старательно удерживает улыбку на лице, но все, что видит Адам, это уродливую гримасу. Адам приходит в движение, забирает телефон из руки Хендо, коротко глянув на череду уведомлений на экране. Вопросы, вопросы, вопросы.

Ни один из них не обнадеживает.  
_  
Это правда? Ингз уходит из Ливерпуля?_

— Я знаю, как тебе должно быть тяжело, — шепчет Адам. — Из нас из всех, ты был ему самым близким. — Тень боли пробегает по лицу Хендо. Челюсти сведены, зубы стиснуты. Та вспышка гнева, что он так сильно старается сдержать, потому что он должен быть капитаном.

— Он мог бы сказать мне хоть что-то. Эгоистичный блядский мерзавец,— говорит Хендо, еле ворочая языком, словно слова не хотят выходить у него изо рта, застревают в горле. Он хватает ближайшую пустую бутылку и раздавливает ее в кулаке, прежде чем швырнуть в стену. Она вяло катится под скамейку, ее короткий путь останавливает потертый рюкзак Хендо.

— Он сделал то, что должен был, Хендо. Он нам не принадлежит. Он сам делает выбор.

— Ты теперь на его стороне? — спрашивает Хендо, лихорадочно повышая голос. — Ты тоже собрался уйти от нас? От меня?

Хендо злится. Он на взводе и устал и его раздирают противоречия - его чувства, явное предательство Ингси. Пройдут годы, Хендо научится, поймет решение Ингси, даже если им не удастся обсудить это публично. В другой вселенной. Адам уже давно не видел Хендо таким взвинченным, не настолько, с тех пор, как...

Адам старается подавить эти воспоминания, о том, что было вечность назад. Слова _"Это не я ушел"_ уже готовы сорваться с языка, но Адам успевает сдержаться, проглотить их, не смотря на горький вкус, который они оставляют во рту. Это нечестно по отношению к Хендо.

Этот Хендо не знает. Да и откуда?

— Я не оставлю тебя, — говорит Адам, прежде чем внезапная волна эмоций захлестывает его, бурно и неумолимо. Адам не может дышать. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда, из здания, в которое не должен быть попасть, в первую очередь, нарушая законы времени и пространства. Ему нужно убраться от Хендо, от всего этого, так что он бежит, и бежит, и бежит...

 

* * *

 

Иногда Адам просыпается в других вселенных, менее похожих на ту, откуда он пришел. В таких, где Адам никогда не был футболистом, полузащитником, спортивной фотомоделью. Безопасная анонимность повседневной жизни, ленивое плавание по волнам обыденности.

В некоторых вселенных Адам обнаруживает себя затаившимся в темноте, а его собственное изображение смотрит на него с рекламных щитов на улицах, с экранов тв, с обложек журналов; спортивные бренды, косметические средства. Он видел себя однажды, издалека, стоящим бок о бок с Хендо, пока они снимались на улицах Ливерпуля в каком-то сюжете для LFC TV. В таких вселенных Адаму следовало избегать внимания, или скрываться в городской толпе в час пик в страхе быть узнанным.

В других закоулках пространства и времени Адам узнает, что он кондитер. Медбрат в психушке. Гериатр. Но в большинстве из них Адам чувствует повторяющуюся тему. Всегда там будет Хендо, тем или иным образом. В любых обстоятельствах. Есть вселенная, где Хендо - тот, кто не гонится за известностью, за славой. Он полицейский инспектор. Пожарный. В другой вселенной Хендо и Адам оба спортсмены, но Хендо футболист, а Адам играет в крикет. Есть такая, где Адам женился на Эмили, и Хендо был его шафером. И еще одна, где Адам и Хендо были друзьями, но постепенно разошлись по разным жизням и карьерам - и никогда больше не разговаривали снова. Адам никогда не показывался Хендо, не в этих жизнях. Он не хотел совершить ошибку и снова встретиться взглядом с Хендо, как в прошлый раз.

Разные решения, пути, которыми они могли пойти, но не пошли. Бесконечные вероятности, как упадет монетка, как повернется игральная кость. Несказанные слова. Несовершенные поступки.

 

* * *

 

В следующий раз Адам приходит в себя и ему тридцать пять, и он в самом центре тренировочной базы в Мелвуде - опять. Потрясающий контраст между яркими красными крышами и чистым голубым небом. Адам немедленно пускается на поиски ближайшего выхода, Хендо может быть где-то здесь. Он проходит незамеченным мимо школьников и толп экскурсантов, с камерами на шеях, останавливающихся, чтобы разглядывать в благоговении оборудование и игроков, тренирующихся на поле. Он вдыхает полной грудью свежий, бодрящий осенний воздух, и всего на мгновение позже, слишком поздно, слышит шаги.

— Эй! Привет!

Это пугает Адама, он вздрагивает, потому что не ожидал, что его узнают, не говоря уже о том, что будут так приветствовать. Он оборачивается и обнаруживает Хендо, улыбающегося от уха до уха, словно кто-то засунул ему вешалку в рот. Милли язвительно поднимает бровь за спиной Хендо, прежде чем помахать Адаму, - словно Милли тоже знает его. Съемочная группа за боковой линией, суета и толкотня ассистентов, поправляющих на Мо и Бобби тренировочную форму, нательные микрофоны, камеры. Они, должно быть, снимают что-те вроде рекламы или спецвыпуска для LFC TV, думает Адам. Хендо, похоже, не ожидал увидеть Адама здесь, но смотрит на него с удивлением, вместо отвращения.

— Я думал, ты поехал домой, навестить родителей? Ты что, настолько соскучился, что преследуешь меня на работе?

Кровь Адама застывает в жилах, желудок подпрыгивает к груди. Он не знает, как это объяснить, у него нет на этот случай никакого плана. Теперь на них смотрят, указывая на Хендо и Адама, шушукаются, направляя камеры на их лица. Внезапно Адам уже не чувствует себя в безопасности. Это одна из вселенных, где Хендо все еще капитан Ливерпуля, а Адам ушел из клуба после череды травм.

Он тянет Хендо за рукав. — Ты свободен? — спрашивает он голосом тихим и неуверенным. Хендо кивает. — Мои съемки на сегодня закончены, во всяком случае, — отвечает он Адаму.

— Пойдем со мной, — говорит Адам, ведя его в более пустынную часть комплекса, подальше от съемочной группы и туристов. Свободную от любопытных глаз и ушей. Хендо знаками показывает ассистентам из съемочной группы, что им нужно уединиться. Небольшие издержки славы и репутации страшного человека, думает Адам.

И потом, не колеблясь, Адам говорит: — Я не тот, кто ты думаешь. 

 

* * *

 

Хендо разве что поднимает бровь. Это раздражает Адама, то, как его беспечность решила проявиться именно сейчас. Он ожидал преувеличенно удивленной реакции, как минимум. — Это что, какой-то розыгрыш на Хэллоуин? — спрашивает Хендо, лениво усмехаясь уголком лукавых губ.

Адам смотрит мимо его головы на осенние деревья, красные, коричневые и желтые листья, что падают, осторожно целуя землю. Да, должно быть, как раз то самое время года, размышляет Адам. — Это не розыгрыш. Ты слышал о параллельных вселенных?

 

* * *

 

На этот раз Хендо смотрит на Адама так, словно он отрастил вторую голову, или третий глаз, или пятую конечность. — Ты что, пересмотрел фантастических фильмов, Адс?

— Не смотрел, — говорит Адам смиренно. — Хотя прочел достаточно о теории струн, чтобы понять параллельные вселенные. И они правда существуют. Я переместился из моей вселенной в эту. И их таких очень много.

— Ты не шутишь, — ахает Хендо, расширив глаза, разинув рот.

— Ты теперь собираешься сдать меня психиатрам, Хендо? Или тебе самому нужен психиатр? — спрашивает Адам с оттенком негодования.

Однако, это Хендо. Он осторожно взвешивает в уме слова Адама, и в этой тишине Адам слышит, как щелкают зубчики, шестеренки двигаются, мыслительный процесс. — Если я позвоню тебе... ему, другому Адаму... сейчас, — начинает Хендо, но не находит в себе смелости закончить вопрос, понимая его последствия.

— Если он в Борнмуте, там и будет.

Хендо бьет по кнопке быстрого вызова на своем телефоне, прижимая экран ближе к уху.  
— Джордс? — спрашивает знакомый голос после третьего гудка. Адам не отрываясь смотрит на молнию пуховика Хендо, несмотря на то, что взгляд Хендо прожигает его шею.  
— Просто проверяю, где ты, — говорит Хендо в телефон.

— Я у мамы, — отвечает другой Адам. — Что-то не так?

— Нет, просто... передай от меня привет своим, и все.

— Ты мог написать мне смс, чтобы сказать это, дубина.

— Ага, — мычит Хендо. — Ну, мне пора идти, — говорит он чопорно, поправляя воротничок. Пауза, и потом: — Береги себя, Адам.

— Ты тоже. У тебя еще тренировка в разгаре, да? Не перенапрягись. — В интонации другого Адама определенно слышится нежность, не смотря на то, что он звучит так, словно упрекает Хендо. У Хендо улыбка на губах, даже когда он вешает трубку. Адам теперь смотрит на него пристально, ожидая, что Хендо перекувыркнется и закричит, не веря. Не происходит ничего.

Этот Хендо сообразительнее, и более серьезный, думает он, но это необязательно плохо. Он все еще Хендо. Озорной огонек в его глазах это подтверждает.  
— Так ты мне веришь?

— Я не знаю.

— Что еще мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил?

— Если ты тот, кто ты говоришь, тогда скажи мне... чем эта вселенная отличается от твоей?

Адам делает медленный, глубокий вдох, осознавая теперь присутствие стайки семилеток, которые рискнули двинуться в их сторону, отбившись от своей школьной группы. Он понижает голос.  
— Нет большой разницы между твоей вселенной и моей, некоторые вещи не изменились, кое-что существенно отличается.

— Что значит отличается?

— Ты и я, мы знаем друг друга в большинстве из них. Близко, — пускается в воспоминания Адам, балансируя на тонкой грани между нежными и изломанными воспоминаниями. — Но ты можешь быть футболистом в одной и офицером полиции в другой. Социальным работником, хирургом. И каким чертовски хорошим хирургом ты был.

— А что насчет тебя? — спрашивает Хендо. — Ты всегда был моим другом в этой вселенной. Мы знаем друга друга с пяти лет.

Адам выдыхает и бездумно пинает камешек. Дети ушли, после того как учитель их отозвал.  
— Ты познакомился со мной, когда тебе было двадцать четыре, когда я переехал в Ливерпуль из Саутгемптона. В некоторых вселенных мы познакомились в пятнадцать, когда нас вызвали в молодежную сборную.

— _Ты_ тоже играешь в футбол?

— Больше нет, — признается Адам, его щеки горят от солнца и от безжалостного взгляда Хендо. По привычке он теребит металл на пальце, и это крошечное движение не остается незамеченным.

— Ты женат, — отмечает Хендо.

 _Вот это Хендо, которого я знаю_ , думает Адам. _Всегда такой внимательный._

— Да, — кивает Адам. Нет смысла отрицать правду.

— Она счастливая женщина, — улыбается Хендо. — Я ее знаю?

— Знаешь, — отвечает Адам, с трудом сглатывая. — _Но он умер_.

Тихо произнесенное "Мне жаль" не может пробиться сквозь внезапный звон колоколов в голове Адама, или смягчить внезапную жгучую боль в его сердце. Он не понимает, говорит себе Адам, Хендо не знает.

Он умер, слышится ему снова и снова, его собственным голосом, не только обращенное к Хендо, но и как напоминание самому себе.

_Хендо умер._

 

* * *

 

— Прости, мне правда очень жаль, — эхом повторяет Хендо, словно находя утешение в этой фразе. Он выглядит несчастным, подавленным. Как побитый щенок.

— Не надо.

— Ты должно быть любил его, — замечает Хендо.

— Всем сердцем.

— Это не Эмили, значит, раз это парень?

Адам стремительно поднимает голову, бросая на Хендо суровый, жесткий взгляд. Он слишком устал, чтобы спорить, не знает, смеяться ему или плакать. Хендо, бестолковый, как обычно. Удивительно, как часто он занимает первое место в любых списках, кроме тех, что действительно имеют значение. Адам понимает, что он и так уже выложил слишком много, что надо остановиться.

Ему нужно бежать.

Исчезнуть.

Но солнце слишком яркое и Хендо наблюдает за ним слишком внимательно, и Адам думает, что он сияет ярче тысячи звезд, вместе взятых, что он прекраснее, чем бесконечные созвездия в небе, что он должен отвести взгляд.

Прежде чем Адам осознает эти бессвязные мысли, теплая рука Хендо, опускаясь на поникшее плечо, резко выводит его из задумчивости. Адам силой заставляет себя снова посмотреть Хендо в глаза, и обнаруживает медленно расцветающее понимание, проступающее на обычно невыразительном его лице.

Словно говорящее, _"Это был я, так ведь?"_

Адам зажмуривается и хочет исчезнуть, но остается там, где стоял, зафиксированный в этом времени и месте. Перед версией Джордана Хендерсона из этой вселенной, который так похож и в то же время отличается от той версии Джордана Хендерсона, что принадлежит Адаму.

На этот раз очередь Хендо произносить _"Пойдем со мной"._

 

* * *

 

Клоппа легко обмануть, что что-то срочное случилось и Хендо надо уйти с оставшихся тренировок. Еще легче убедить их, что Адам – это Адам Хендо, вместо Адама – путешественника по измерениям. Никакой разницы, думает Адам, кроме грустных морщин вокруг глаз и опущенных углов рта, которые никогда не меняли своего положения с тех пор, как он потерял Хендо.

 _Моего_ Хендо.

— Куда мы? — спрашивает Адам, в глубине души уже зная ответ.

— Домой, — просто отвечает Хендо.

 

* * *

 

Дом отличается от того, что помнит Адам. Район напоминает Натсфорд, но этот Хендо живет один, а не с семьей, или с Адамом. На стене фото в рамке, они вдвоем, Хендо и Адам. Адам отводит взгляд, словно чувствуя вину за грех, который еще не совершил. Когда Хендо закрывает за ними дверь, оба упрямо молчат. Для этого нет слов. Все говорят глаза Хендо, все, что он не мог сказать другому Адаму. Что он чувствовал, когда узнал что они были... что они... что могли бы быть...

Это диссонанс.

Адам может только задохнуться, когда губы Хендо врезаются в его, и он вцепляется в Хендо как в спасательный круг, словно это его последний вздох, последний раз, когда он обнимает Хендо вот так. Хендо - все знакомое и абсолютное, последний кусочек мозаики, который завершает его. Делает целым. Должно быть, за этим Адам продолжал искать его, даже когда его не стало. Чтобы запечатлеть эти воспоминания, обрести счастливый конец.

Он целует Хендо в ответ, отчаянно, с искренним призывом. Адам прихватывает колкий подбородок Хендо, не обращая внимания на боль, если это значит, что он способен вдыхать, касаться, пробовать на вкус Хендо, вот так, снова. Холодные кончики пальцев Хендо дрожат на горячей коже Адама, неуверенно, но только потому, что это первый раз, когда он делает это с Адамом. Он слишком осторожен, словно боится его сломать, словно Адам разлетится на миллион осколков, или сгорит дотла или исчезнет в трещинах пространства и времени.

— _Джордан_ , — шепчет Адам, — все хорошо, — он уверяет его. И этого достаточно, чтобы что-то зажглось в Хендо, чтобы он задвигался как дикое животное, жадное до своей жертвы. Он поглощает Адама как изголодавшийся узник, пробующий свободу в первый раз.

Прошло слишком много времени, и Адаму этого не хватает. Ему слишком не хватает его, черт побери. — Джордан, — повторяет он, снова и снова, когда они двигаются в погоне за высшим наслаждением ... но, Господи Боже, как же больно, как мучительно смотреть в лицо человека, которого любишь, и знать, что этому придет конец.

Это нечестно по отношению к нему или к Хендо, или к _его_ Хендо или к _другому_ Адаму. Не имеет значения, что им уготовано судьбой в этом мире. Адам в этой временной линии, в этой вселенной - аномалия, и он причинил достаточно вреда уже одним своим присутствием.

— Адам, — стонет Хендо, прижимаясь губами к его виску, когда Адам раздирает его на части и делает целым снова. В его ушах лишь белый шум, когда они кончают, почти одновременно, в горячем приливе экстаза. Адам дрожит, сильно и без всякого ритма, но Хендо обнимает его и не отпускает, держит в безопасном коконе своих рук, его крылатый ангел. И только тогда он чувствует влагу на щеках, прижимаясь к груди Хендо, он осознает, как сильно он рыдает, все подавленные эмоции вырываются наружу из самых глубин его сердца... отрицание, гнев, желание, радость, печаль, скорбь, любовь.

 

* * *

 

Хендо отводит завитки волос Адама с его лба, нежно целует его в уголок глаза. Ожидая, что Адам исчезнет. Ожидая, что эта его нездоровая фантазия закончится.

— На одну ночь — это не для меня, — внезапно говорит Хендо, словно капризный ребенок.

— Я знаю, — лениво бормочет Адам, и трется лицом о простыни, впитывая запах Хендо с подушек, простыней, его кожи.

— Ты столько всего обо мне знаешь.

— Я знаю, что когда ты был молод, тебе ужасающе, непреодолимо нужно было играть в футбол всегда. Я знаю твою склонность хвататься своими сумасшедшими способностями, когда тебе было девять, даже когда родители посылали тебя в магазин.

— Ты мог просто нагуглить эту информацию, она есть в сети, — легко протестует Хендо.

— Включая то, что произошло в бакалейной лавке, когда тебе было девять? — спрашивает Адам с озорной улыбкой.

— Ты знаешь это, потому что был там, когда это случилось, — настаивает Хендо.

Адам качает головой, прежде чем сплести их пальцы, целуя тыльную сторону ладони Хендо.  
— Я не был, Хендо. Я знаю, потому что ты рассказал. Когда мне было двадцать шесть.

 

* * *

 

Вот что это такое. Диссонанс.

— Не уходи, — умоляет Хендо.

— Я должен, — с трудом произносит Адам. Он не хочет говорить это, но ему приходится. Ради них самих, Адам должен быть сильнее, на этот раз. 

Хендо такой красивый — его длинное, стройное, мускулистое тело явлено во всей красе, чтобы Адам смотрел. Одеяло, скрывающее его от талии вниз, дает некую иллюзию скромности, но все, что чувствует Адам — гордость и честь любить такого, как Хендо.

— Прости, — произносит Хендо, запинаясь. — Прости, Адам.

— Хватит извиняться, — говорит Адам, склоняясь к нему, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Пожалуйста, — шепчет Адам. Это не вина Хендо. Хендо никогда не был виноват.

Он может чувствовать тепло утреннего солнца на коже, дыхание Хендо на губах. Еще один нежный поцелуй, превращающийся в два, потом в три, потом Адам перестает считать. Он хотел бы остаться здесь, в этом мгновении, навечно. Но эта вселенная не принадлежит ему, и здесь для него нет места. Адам должен быть смелым и сильным, как его Хендо когда-то был.

— Останься.

— Я не могу.

— Можно, я пойду с тобой?

— Хендо, — умудряется сказать Адам, прежде чем чувствует знакомую тягу, гул в голове, и понимает, что пора. — Он любит тебя, — говорит Адам Хендо, торопясь втиснуть все слова в оставшееся ему время. — Он не знает, как сказать или выразить это, но любит. Я знаю, потому что он это я. Потому что... — Адам замолкает на мгновение, потому что боль невыносима. Он идет ко дну, задыхается, тонет. Тысячи лезвий пронзают его внутренности, расщепляя его изнутри. — Скажи ему, что любишь его... — говорит Адам, — ...пока не стало слишком поздно.

И вот тогда Хендо исчезает из виду.

 

* * *

 

Адам вернулся в точку старта. Снова и снова, как всегда, чтобы в мультивселенной все и дальше было так, как должно быть. Все, что осталось, это память из долгой жизни, такой долгой.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он в пустоту.

И этого, думает Адам, будет достаточно.

 

* * *

 

> _Любимый, ты - мой райский сад,_  
>  _Ты все сады, что вижу я, тоскуя._  
>  _Открытое окно в обычном доме – и ты почти в нем_  
>  _Появился, почти вошел, задумав нашу встречу._  
>  _Но улицу мою ты просто пересек, и скрылся._  
>  _А иногда, зеркальные витрины_  
>  _в безумии каком-то,_  
>  _Твое присутствие воспринимая, в испуге вздрогнут._  
>  _И возвращают мне внезапно..._  
>  _Мое лицо._  
>  _Кто знает?_  
>  _Вдруг, одна и та же птица_  
>  _Вчера отсчитывала годы нам обоим,_  
>  _А вечером – лишь мне._
> 
>  
> 
> Райнер Мария Рильке, _You Who Never Arrived_ *

 

* * *

 

конец.

**Author's Note:**

> * Безымянный перевод из интернета в моей редакции.  
> ** Тренировочная база Ливерпуля  
> *** [Дэнни Ингз](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%98%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B7,_%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B8)  
> **** В параллельной вселенной аренда/трансфер Ингси прошла не так гладко, как в нашей, и вызвала огромный скандал. Так что у Хендо разбито сердце.  
> Простите. [примечание автора]


End file.
